The Canadian Island Duo!
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Hey, this is Coats Island's ask questions blog thingy! Now accepting questions! Yeah, Mansel Island is here as well, send us your questions by review or PM. We will answer them and also give updates on the blog
1. Intro

Okay! This is Coats Island, with a blog of sorts. Well, my name is really Adiana Williams, and my big brother is Canada. I guess America is but he is stupid, in my eyes. Feel free to send me questions.

So my first thing is, Sweden, my papa, and mamma Finland, are talking about Christmas. I don't know what to get them, okay? Huh, it is not fun buying gifts, I have such a large family - Ladonia, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, America, Mattie and every single one of the states as well as Toronto. I am getting Norway, England, Italy, Romano and Denmark gifts as well, but the list keeps growing. I might as well get Iceland sweets but no promises.

Ah, and Papa France... I don't see him that often. What to do?

**Don't forget about me! This is Mansel Island, cursing big sis because she didn't let me write at the beginning...**

****Because you hog the keyboard! Yeah, my little brother is a bit of a pain but I guess I should get him a gift, but I won't get Southie anything.

**Me neither. He's stupid and keeps on trying to hug us at the same time.**

Yeah, it's easy to run away. This is the Canadian Island Duo signing out~


	2. Sweden

Okay, checking messages ... Oh my god!

**What? What is it? Did we get a message?**

Yeah, from Papa! Let's see...

_Hello children,_

_It's getting cold outside and I hope you're staying warm._

_The holidays are a while away. The closest one is Halloween._

_Mathias says hi._

_If you come to world meetings you might want to go to the micronation room? They have me watching the micronations. Prussia's there too but nobody would trust him to watch a room full of kids._

_Peter and Oskar say hello._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

Whoops. He wasn't meant to know I was planning Christmas presents already. We are staying warm, promise! Mansel is wearing a scarf and gloves when he goes outside, and I have a winter sweater.

**Maybe the whole planning holidays too early is a trait from Ameri-**

Don't say it! And Matthias... Hi to you too, buddy. Hey, I hope the Dane will be the one taking us trick or treating. That would be awesome!

**I hope Sweden knows that Sealand wants us to join the micronation group as his citizens.**

I know, but Oskar and me are friends. But I'm older than most of them!

**What about Seborga?**

Um...he is too... He isn't really... Okay, he flirts with every single girl, so no. But hello to Peter and Oskar!

**Hey, can't Southie take us trick or treating?**

Denmark is more awesome, trust me. He goes and raids America's candy stash. C'est merveilleux, Mansel.

Okay, please send us your questions and we will update,

Au revoir


	3. thenordic5forever96

**I'm checking the messages! **

Okay, we got anything? Because I need to call England and ask him if he can guest star.

**Yeah, we did! From thenordic5forever96.**

What does it say? Let me see!

_Why Iceland hate you?_

**Okay, big sister is sulking now. I'm guessing that the question was directed at her. I'm going to answer that - they conflict over addictive foods. Big sister likes maple flavoured tea. Iceland likes liquorice. They each think the other is stupid. Papa France did say something about it but I didn't hear anything after unresolved except tension because Mattie put his hands over my ears.**

Papa France said what? You have to be kidding me! It is nothing like that! Imbecile!

**What?**

Uh, nothing... look, he is an idiot and he dislikes me. That is all there is to it. I mean, he keeps trying to steal my tea bags.

**Maybe if you didn't carry them around with you then he wouldn't try to take them off you.**

Ugh, whatever. He's too annoying.

**Funny, that's exactly what he says about you!**

**Uh oh. She went back to sulking... Well, merci for asking, thenordic5forever96, and au revoir... I have to go cheer her up.**


	4. asits9

(A/N: Bold underlined is both of them at the same time)

Hey, _renne, _we got any new mail?

**Let me see…Yeah, we got a dare email!**

You're kidding! Who from?

**It's from asits9, and… let me see… **

asits9: Can you sing 99 Luftballons by Nena?

Added dare: Sing it in front of New Zealand :D

New Zealand? As in harmless and fluffy New Zealand?

**I think so… Okay, can we get him on Skype?**

Yeah, I'll get him on the line. Wait five minutes…. Okay, Mansel, we got him!

_Hey!_

**Hello, New Zealand. We got a song for you!**

_What is it?_

**Hast du etwas Zeit für mich**

**Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich**

**Von 99 Luftballons**

**Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont**

**Denkst du vielleicht g'rad an mich**

**Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich**

**Von 99 Luftballons**

**Und dass so was von so was kommt**

**99 Luftballons**

**Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont**

**Hielt man für Ufos aus dem All**

**Darum schickte ein General**

**'ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher**

**Alarm zu geben, wenn es so wär**

**Dabei war'n da am Horizont**

**Nur 99 Luftballons**

**99 Düsenjäger**

**Jeder war ein großer Krieger**

**Hielten sich für Captain Kirk**

**Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk**

**Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft**

**Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht**

**Dabei schoss man am Horizont**

**Auf 99 Luftballons**

Okay, New Zealand, you still there?

**Of course he is, big sister, you can see him dancing around. **

How cute.

**99 Kriegsminister -**

**Streichholz und Benzinkanister -**

**Hielten sich für schlaue Leute**

**Witterten schon fette Beute**

**Riefen Krieg und wollten Macht**

**Mann, wer hätte das gedacht**

**Dass es einmal soweit kommt**

**Wegen 99 Luftballons**

**99 Jahre Krieg**

**Ließen keinen Platz für Sieger**

**Kriegsminister gibt's nicht mehr**

**Und auch keine Düsenflieger**

**Heute zieh' ich meine Runden**

**Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen**

**Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden**

**Denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen…**

_Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!_

**New Zealand? Wait, what is his sheep doing?**

Biting his arm, I think. Thank you very much for the dare, asits9, and now I think I'll be filming this for Australia.

**Uh, big sister…that's mean…**

Then why are you holding your phone and filming it?

**Corruption is a powerful thing… au revoir! ~**


	5. Sweden 2

I'm so happy… Australia paid me for the video!

**You two are so mean. If it weren't for the fact that you were practically exactly like Mattie I would say you were related to Prussia…**

Huh…why do you think that's an insult?

**I'll check the messages…did you get England to guest star?**

Almost…He says he will next time!

**Cool! Let's see… oh, Papa Sweden sent us another message!**

Let me see! I want to see what Papa sent us!

**He might tell you to stop being mean to New Zealand… I bet he does!**

Hey, I didn't know the sheep was going to bite him! I just filmed it! Shoot not the messenger.

**Who are you, Yoda?**

Sweden: Hello again children,

Mathias says he would be delighted to take you. He's taking Peter and Oskar too.

Peter says he's happy, and Oskar is being what Japan calls a "tsundere."

I'm glad you're staying warm.

Stay safe,

Love,

Sweden

**Tsundere… that means he is saying he's only going with us because we asked and not because he wants to, right? Peter will be fun to hang out with!**

Probably. I can't wait! Only thirteen more days until awesome Halloween with the awesome Denmark!

**And we will stay safe, right? Right?**

If someone tried to harm you I would kick their ass, so yeah, we'll stay safe!

**Ah…again, with the manic hugging….**

You love it really!

**I think you spend too much time with Norway.**

Never! You don't see me strangling Denmark with his own tie, now, do you?

**I guess, but you still film it!**

Certain people will pay for that sort of thing! In cash and sweets!

**I really hope you don't mean Hungary and Japan by that… au revoir people, me and big sister need to have a chat with big brother Mattie!**


	6. Sweden 3

**Big sister, why is England here?**

****Because he wanted to be and I asked him. Right?

That is correct, I think. I'll just check your messages and then go back to my embroidery.

I'll put the kettle on then. I'm glad you agreed to visit!

**Hey, we got another message from Papa Sweden!**

Oh, so you have...

_Children,_

_Please don't laugh at New Zealand_. _Wild animals are often unpredictable_. _Be kind to others._

_He's just pretending to seem cool, but he truly does want to go._

_My brother is the most obnoxious creature on the planet_. _I don't know how you can stand him._

_Stay safe and warm._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

Hey, we understand that! We both have reindeer, right, Mansel? Reindeer can sometimes be very protective - America has gotten chased off a few times because he tried to hug a baby deer.

**Yeah! And when you visit you have to let the reindeer get used to you, right, England?**

That is right. I don't mind though, as long as you don't decide not to show up at all.

We know, okay? Ladonia shouldn't try to seem cool. He is cool! Remember when he hacked America's DS for me?

**Uh...sure...that makes him cool...(England, I don't think she really sees things the way other people do. Why does that make him cool?...)**

(Don't disrupt her, she'll just use odd logic...) I am guessing Denmark is taking you trick or treating?

Yeah! And we will keep safe and warm, promise! Okay, time to go! Au revoir!~


	7. Sweden 4

Hey, Mansel…

**What? Don't tell me that you're depressed because England left… **

Yes, yes I am. Ooh, messages, look!

**Let me see!**

_Children,_

_If Tino visits you, don't mention Christmas. It's that time of year where he starts to get all crazy..._

_I've told Ladonia plenty of times that hacking things is rude. He never listens._

_I hope Mathias won't be crude in front of you._

_Eat healthy._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

Like I would mention Christmas in front of Mama… he always says I'm getting coal. I always get awesome reindeer stuff, but there is a bit of coal every time.

**I don't get any coal.**

That's because you aren't on the list – you are uncorrupted.

**Does he really get crazy?**

Yup. And hacking things? That isn't rude! It's awesome! He hacked Papa's phone last time though so I can see why Papa would think it rude!

**Um, isn't it illegal?**

Huh? What do you mean?

…**.Never mind. But what does Papa mean by crude?**

He means when I start laughing and Mattie slams his hands over your ears, do NOT under any circumstances attempt to pry the hands away.

**Oh, when Denmark has the happy look on his face! And we are being healthy eaters, cause maple is a healthy substance!**

Especially if you drink it straight, right?

**Definitely! Definitely when you drink it straight! Mattie does that too, so it can't be bad for you!**

We have to go now, but you should keep sending us letters, okay? Au revoir !


	8. Sweden 5

Hey, do you think we got any new messages?

**I think I'll check, you call up Mattie and ask him to get over her, okay?**

Okay!

**Oh, we do!**

_Dear children,_

_Yes, he goes ballistic. That's why we don't mention it._

_Ladonia really is wild. He's hard to calm down._

_Mathias talks about his private life in explicit detail. It's gross. And he swears like crazy._

_Maple isn't very healthy. It has a lot of sugar. Try eating fruits and vegetables. They're healthy and they taste good._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

**Hard to calm down? Really? I just usually give him a Pokémon and he's okay. And Kugelmugel and him seem to get on okay… And I know Mama is hard to calm down about Christmas.**

Yeah, so do I…Hey, Papa! Don't say such things in front of Mansel!

**Big sister, I can't see the message if you put your hands over my eyes!**

He just says maple syrup is unhealthy…It isn't! It's natural! And vegetables… does poutine count?

**Take your hands away from my eyes… Big sister…onee-chan, I can't see! And maple syrup is very healthy…**

I know! If we cover apples in maple syrup it will be delicious and healthy!

**Big sister, what does explicit mean?**

Ack! Don't look, it's bad for your eyes! Well, we are going off to cook, okay? Au revoir, mon Papa et everyone else!


	9. Sweden 6

The apples are completely delicious…and so healthy! Ooh, check our messages, would you, Mansel? I just have to find the Tupperware to save one for Ladonia…he likes apples.

**We have another message from Papa!**

Let me read it first…

_Dear children,_

_If there's one thing you never want to see, it's Tino angry._

_Ladonia is currently going to therapy for his anger issues._

_And if you think that's bad, stay far away from Mathias._

_No, poutine doesn't count. I wish you would listen to my advice on how to take care of your bodies, but I won't force you to listen. _

_Love,_

_Sweden_

I don't want to see Mama angry. There is a reason why an angry bear is called a _mama _bear. He once shouted at me and I swear I cried like a baby.

**Yeah, and I cried when he told Peter off. But why Ladonia can't talk to us, I don't know.**

I won't stay away from my awesome uncle, but if you want I can try and limit the time he has with Mansel, Papa. I and Matthew are both trying our best to keep my dearest little brother from being corrupted.

**Big sister? What does corrupted mean?**

Never mind…and we do take care of our bodies! Is pasta healthy? Italy has invited us around to supper, so if we go there we will be eating healthily, I guess.

**Eh, Papa, we will take care, don't worry! I mean, apples coated in maple syrup are two natural substances, so eating them is good… we'll be sending some to Ladonia, okay?**

Okay! Au revoir, Papa and everyone else ~


	10. MariHadALittleLambo

**Big sister, there's a message for just you!**

Really? Oh, wow! You can help me with it, okay? Let's see… it's from MariHadALittleLambo.

_XD Coats Island is on the naughty list_

_Coats Island why are you so naughty?! XD I wanna know what kind of funny adventure stories you have._

Adventure stories…oh, you mean scrapes. Um, well, I did once get put on the naughty list for throwing custard at America…

**What about when you dressed up as Belarus and hit him over the head with a pipe?**

How do you know about that?! Ah, yeah, I guess I did kind of do that, but…

**Or when you glued maple leaves to his back…**

Um, how do you know this, Mansel?

**And when you covered his Xbox in maple syrup! I remember that!**

Hey, who told you about this?

**Matthew. He says you're a little bit out of control, and he was asking France what to do.**

He did what now? Why would he ask Papa what to do?

**Perhaps because you **_**are **_**out of control?**

Okay, let me rephrase that: Why would he ask France what to do instead of Mama or Papa Sweden?

**I think because he always asks Papa France to help when he has a problem.**

Huh…

**I think the best prank you have played is when you tied everyone's shoelaces together at the G8 meeting, and tied them to the table with ribbon, before calling Belarus and telling her that her dear brother had become rather attached to everyone and the room she could find him in.**

Ha, that was the best one, I think. Not my fault if she took it in the practical sense rather than the literal sense. I had to hide from her for a week… so there is your answer. Oh, wait… you wanted to know why?

**With Big Sister, I think it is sadly because she can…**

H-hey! Mansel!

**Au revoir!**


	11. Sweden 7

**Checking again…Big sister is sulking in the corner, by the way. Oh!**

_Dear children,_

_Don't call him mama, it makes him angry. Tino angry is the most terrifying thing in the world. He used to take out his anger on me when we lived together...it's better than him attacking a random human. I'm sorry he yelled at you. He must've been really stressed._

_I could list all of Mathias' bad habits but that list would be very long._

_Pasta itself isn't healthy (it's a starch) but it depends what sauce you put on it. Tomato and mushroom based sauces are much healthier than an oil or cream based sauce would be. Don't forget to eat your vegetables._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

**I didn't know that calling him that made him angry**…**Did you big sister?**

**She's not talking…What should I do? She never really ignores me…**

**And I didn't know he had bad habits! And I'll make sure to tell Italy, so he feeds us okay. I never forget to eat the vegetables, but I did want to see what they taste like with maple syrup. Can you tell me how to get sis to talk to me again?**

**Lots of hugs to you and Other Papa, **

**Mansel**


	12. Mansel's Plea!

**So we haven't got any letters today, but I wanted to update…or ask for help. Big Sister is in a state of Not-Talking, but I really need her to help me with this! I am a lot younger, and it is the Canadian Island Duo, not just me. I need to know how to get her out of the mood, so can somebody tell me how to do that? **

**Please? She is my big sister and I don't like it when she acts like this…last time was when Iceland was horrible to her. Any advice on how to get them to get along with each other would be appreciated too.**

**Au revoir! - Mansel**


	13. New Prussia

**Big sister is talking again!**

Only to address an issue. You see, we are related to Germany, but he won't admit it.

That is because you have twisted logic!

Well, you see, I know all my siblings. That includes you...and you know who.

**Yeah, New Prussia has a streak of silver hair! And violet eyes.**

Admit it. You are so our brother.

Nein!

Oui. New Prussia is our brother, he is Prussia's little brother, Prussia is your big brother and therefore...

**You are our frere, yes?**

I am not discussing this!

He is blushing, isn't he? Look, you are related to us, you do know that?

**Hah, he is going redder!**

Do send us your views on the matter...who knows, Germany might admit it if you do!


	14. Sweden 8

**Yay! Papa has messaged!**

Dear children,

I apologize for not writing in a while. My boss was forcing me through a lot of meetings and paperwork.

It makes him quite angry. Everyone thinks I'm the strongest Nordic, but it's actually Tino.

Everyone has flaws.

Good. It's important to me that my children eat healthy.

With love and hot chocolate,

Sweden

That's okay Papa, and yeah, we know he is the strongest Nordic. Your boss is so mean!

**Flaws, huh...like Germany not admitting he is related to us?**  


I am not related to you two!

...Eh, we are eating healthily. Italy makes a good meal...wait.

**HOT CHOCOLATE? HOT DAMN!**

HOT CHOCOLATE!

Oh, wundebar...


	15. Sweden 9

Hey, Mansel! We got another letter!

**Oh, from Papa! I'll read it out!**

_Dearest children,_

_He's not mean, just rather strict. And bossy._

_Germany is related to me but I'm not sure if he's related to you..._

_Hot chocolate is good when it's cold._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

**I think he is. I mean, I have blue eyes, so does he, and we are related to New Prussia. New Prussia is Prussia's little brother, and Prussia is Germany's big brother.**_  
_

I just don't like strict people. Germany kicked me out of the meetings before.

Because you snuck under the table! Hello, Sweden...

Anyway, if he is related to you, Papa, that technically means he is related to us. Mansel has gone off to test your hot chocolate theory...

Au Revoir!


	16. MariHadALittleLambo 2

**Another message! Hopefully this will get Germany to admit! This hot chocolate is delicious...**_  
_

Don't get it on the keyboard. This message is from MariHadALittleLambo.

Germany just admit it! You are definitely their brother.

Just admit it... you know you want to

**Ha! So there!**

Nein. I will not admit to something with twisted logic!

Oh? So this is from the guy who thinks a stick can eat.

Do not insult him! I will not admit...

**B-but...big...brother...**

Now look! You made Mansel cry! It's okay, sweetie, Onee-chan is here to hug you! Even if our big brother is being awful and disowning us...

Wait, I never said...

**Waaaah...big brother doesn't like me!**

**...**

Okay, Germany has now sat Mansel on his knee. I think I can call this progress.

Au Revoir!


	17. Sweden 10

Another message!

_Dearest children,_

_Germany can be strict, but if you sit in a chair and stay quiet, he'll let you stay. He has a big soft spot for children._

_I already have snow here. Peter and Oskar built a snowman and made some snow angels._

_Enjoy the hot chocolate._

_With love,_

_Sweden_

No, no, Germany is at our place! I know he has a soft spot…he's letting Mansel sit on his lap. It's adorable, I'll send you a photo if I can.

**Papa has snow too? Oh, I wish I could build a snowman with everyone!**

A soft spot? N-no, I don't!

We have enjoyed it thoroughly! Especially me!

**Who knew that you could get it in your ear? Not me until I saw Onee chan.**

WHAT? LET ME SEE. THAT SHOULD BE CLEANED OUT!

Non! ESCAAAAAAAPE!

**So big sister is running away with Germany in pursuit. Thanks for the hot chocolate Papa! It was delicious! Au revoir!**


	18. Sweden 11

ARGGHHHHHHHHH

**Oh, look. A new message.**

_Dearest children,_

_How adorable. My guess is he wants children to have a childhood, because he can't remember his. He was adorable when he was little._

_How does one get hot chocolate in his or her ear?_

_Us Germanics are notorious clean freaks so good luck to her._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

DAMMIT! GET OFF OF MY EAR!

Stay still, then! Verdammnt…

**Was he super adorable? Akoi (Eastern Japan) says I am adorable, but then so does Russia (shiver).**

You are adorable. And I don't know how it got in my ear.

**You tried to drink it like how Prussia taught you to drink beer.**

HE WHAT?!

I'll be leaving now!

COME BACK HERE, COATS ISLAND. YOU TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT MY BROTHER TOLD YOU!

**Um…. Well, I might have to go rescue big sister. Excuse me!**


	19. Sweden 12

Let's see…

_Dearest children,_

_Yes, he was simply adorable. I wonder if I have a painting of what he looked like?_

_Just be glad Germany's not an alcoholic like Prussia._

_That's very strange and sounds painful._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

N-no paintings!

Ah, go on, Germany!

**What's an alcoholic?**

Ah….I don't think you need to know….let's just say it isn't pretty.

You shouldn't know yourself….

I'm not a kid anymore! I know tons of stuff I shouldn't!

Don't say that like you're proud of it!

**It was painful for big sister….we will take care Papa, don't worry!**

Yeah, we got reindeer and big brother Mattie to protect us! We're practically completely safe!

Au revoir,

Coats and Mansel


	20. Sweden 13

Wah, Germany left…

**I thought you didn't like him cleaning your ear.**

I like him though! Oh, new message…

_Dearest children,_

_I happen to have a painting right here. Very cute._

_I'm glad you eat healthy._

_Make good choices and stay safe._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

SEND ME THE PAINTING.

**Oh … she has gone into scary otaku mode. You may want to send her the painting quickly…**

IT SOUNDS ADORABLE!

**I'm eating healthy….sister is still drinking maple syrup straight when she gets bored…. And she doesn't make good choices. She hit Netherlands with a frying pan because she thought he was a bear.**

He looked like a bear!

**There were still pancakes in the pan too…and I'm not sure how many bears smoke pipes.**

You would be surprised….au revoir!


	21. Sweden 14

Ooh, a letter from Papa! Let's see…

_Dearest children,_

_The copies are on their way._

_I'm glad. Drinking maple syrup is not healthy._

_Please try to make better choices, Coats Island._

_Netherlands does not look like a bear._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

Ooh! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Pictures of ADORABLENESS!

**Um. Is it…more….**

Oh….don't worry , Mansel, they are not as adorable as you! Here, biiiiiiiiiig hugs!

**Hey, Papa says it's not healthy. Put the bottle down.**

Never! My choices are fantastic!

**Sigh….she ran off into the woods again. I think if you are drunk on sugar then Netherlands would look like Glinda the Good if you were hallucinating sufficiently. **

BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII IIIIIII…

**And now she is running in and out of all the rooms. She definitely needs to stop hanging around with Denmark when he is drunk….**

Au revoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiirrr!


	22. MariHadALittleLambo 3

**So you calmed down?**

Yes….

**Okay. Oh, a new message? **

Seriously?

**Yeah, from MariHadALittleLambo….**

_Sounds like you've been hanging out with Hungary a lot Coats Island XD_

_And maybe if you two call Prussia awesome he'll help you get Germany to play with you?_

_P.S. There is nothing wrong with Otaku mode Mansel! It's super fun!_

Yeah, we compare OTP and such….she is awesome, and teaches me how to hit and where. I don't know why she practices on Prussia, though.

**Don't forget Romania…and Prussia is not just satisfied with awesome…he is rather more likely to respond to MR AWESOME EMPIRICAL.**

What the heck has he been teaching you? But it would be nice if Germany was over again.

**I think there is a lot bad with big sister's otaku mode …it is….a bit facepalmy.**

MARI. BE MY OTAKU BUDDY. YOU IS AWESOME.

Au revoir and virtual huggles,

Coats and Mansel


	23. Sweden 15

Ooh, another messaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage! 

**Stop running around the room!**

_Dearest children,_

_Very cute indeed._

_Oh dear. She is indeed high off sugar._

_Mathias is dangerous when he's drunk, so be very careful._

_Tino says he'll visit you soon._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

**Like I can't tell she is high on sugar….**

GO MY MAPLE FAIRIES!

***COUGH* Anyway, I don't take her or Denmark as a role model. I kind of take Mattie as a role model…I'm happy you think I am cute… Anyway, what's drunk, anyway?**

YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW! Anyway, I am not yet fully high! I must drink more!

**Big sister! That isn't a good idea! Please send Finland soon… I need back up….**

AHHHHHHHHH THE BEAR IS HERE AGAIN! LET US BATTLE! YOU CAN'T MARRY MATTIE!

**BIG SISTER! LET GO OF NETHERLANDS! A-Au revoir!**


	24. MariHadALittleLambo 4

Oh, look! From my potential buddy!

_YAY! I'll definitely be your Otaku Buddy! _

_And thankies for the virtual huggles_

_Since you have some baby pictures of Germany now, maybe some blackmail would work? Just a thought..._

_And I was wondering, between you two and Mattie, who can eat the most maple syrup?_

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MAH BUDDY!

**Hugs are important….I'd say that sister drinks more every day but Mattie can drink more in one sitting. Occasionally sister will challenge him to a contest…**

I won a few times…but yeah, Mattie is like the Awesome King of Maple Syrup. I will try to put a little pressure on Germany…hang on.

Hey, Germany…

Yes? Is it urgent?

I rang you to tell you the pictures arrived.

NEEEEEEEEEEEIN!


	25. Sweden 16

Hey, Mansel, we got another message from Papa!

**Really?**

_Dearest children,_

_Oh dear. Coat's has lost her marbles._

_Tino's on his way._

_Coat's, please listen to your brother._

_And let go of Netherlands. He does not look happy._

_Love, Sweden_

**Well….you can't really lose something you never had in the first place…**

Wah, when did you learn disrespect? Was it from America? I'll beat him up!

**No! It…it was just stating the facts!**

I already let go of the bear…it ran away….

**HE IS NOT A BEAR. Anyway, she calmed down enough to have some sweets…**

Yeah. I already ate them. Can I have more?

**Uh….Finland is on his way…so maybe not….**

I do listen to you! There's only the problem that you don't listen to me….


	26. Sweden 17

Well, next message…

_Dearest children,_

_Make sure you listen to Tino and behave well. He's not exactly patient..._

_And carefully monitor your sugar intake..._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

COATS. PUT DOWN THE BOTTLE OF SYRUP. NOW. Oh, hello Sweden!

Eh, you're telling me – Ow!

**Yay! Finland's here! And don't worry, he's monitoring Coats' sugar intake. He says no more sugar today. So big sister is reaaaaaally depressed.**

It's for her own good, it really is!

**I know, but she doesn't want to know that. It's really nice having you here!**

Ehe, I'm glad you think so! And she's still allowed the maple tea, just not straight syrup.

WITHDRAWAL. THE SHAKING.

**Oh damn. Quick, we better get the kettle on…maple withdrawal isn't pretty….**

?

**Big sister goes like Romania does when he's been asleep for too long…or when he drinks that weird stuff.**

I am not like a drunk Romania, Mansel…

SERIOUSLY? GET THE KETTLE ON QUICK!

**Au revoir!**

_**Finland will be here for the next three letters.**_


	27. Sweden 18

**Hey, we got another message from Papa Sweden!**

_Dearest children (and Tino),_

_I'm glad you're behaving well._

_You're doing very well Coat's. Keep up the good work. You can beat this addiction._

_Good luck everyone._

_Love,_

_Sweden_

H-Hello Su-san! Yes, Coats is behaving well, and Mansel is as well. Well, Mansel hardly ever misbehaves…

It isn't an addiction, it's a habitual consumption. Honest.

**B-But, big sister, you tell me that anyone who says honest is usually lying….**

It doesn't apply to me….viz, do as I say, not as I do.

Coats, I am not sure as that is actually an accurate thing to – Drop that bottle!

**Ah well. She is at least hesitating before trying to steal syrup now. Is that progress?**

Good luck? We need it….


	28. MariHadALittleLambo 5

Have we got another message?

Yes, from MariHadALittleLambo.

OTAKU BUDDDDYYYYYY!

_Hey you two, and Tino,_

_Good luck with the sugar withdrawals Coats, I'm sort of going through the same thing with chocolate._

_But if you're good like Mansel, I'm sure Tino/Santa will give you something nice for Christmas :)_

_Good luck to you, Mansel, with helping Coats with the withdrawal. Sugar withdrawal is way worse than any drug withdrawal._

_Hope you all stay well :)_

GREAT! We can help each other then. I have weird moments where I go all cold at the moment, but if I can have tea it's usually okay.

**I'm good? Yay!**

Santa always gives great presents at Christmas…

Hee! That's good then!

**I do need a huge amount of good luck. And we are only trying to stop her drinking whole bottles of maple syrup, which Papa Sweden says is very unhealthy.**

Eh? Worse? And Mansel, Sweden isn't the only one who thinks it's unhealthy…

We will stay well, buddy! Good luck on the chocolate…

Au revoir from all!


	29. Sweden 19

Hey, Papa sent us a message again…

_Dearest children,_

_I know Tino's afraid of me...that's why he addresses me as Mr. Sweden instead of Berwald...sigh._

_This will be hard...but it can't possibly go as bad as when I tried to rid Mathias of his alcoholism._

_Remember to respect others and their personal space!_

_Love,_

_Sweden_

Su-san….I'm not…afraid….exactly…it's just sometimes you are VERY scary….

Uh-huh.

**But you always look scared, Pere.**

I do not!

It's very hard to do something like this…and when did you try to rid Den of his addiction of all that causes hangovers? I would have given so much to see that…

**Yes…I've seen Matt away from maple syrup completely once or twice. Not pretty.**

The trouble was that De would get Prussia and America to bring him alcohol and then go into Viking rage, chasing everyone with an axe or hallucinating that Norway was a woman.

And you're telling _me _to respect people's personal space?

**I will still hug you, Onee-chan!**

Aw….so adorable….


End file.
